


Show you how it's done

by MyrMonarch



Category: Clone High
Genre: F/M, Sex Lesson, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrMonarch/pseuds/MyrMonarch
Summary: You teach Abe how to use his hands.
Relationships: Abraham Lincoln (Clone High) / Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Show you how it's done

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking about how straight sex must be so hard?? Especially for guys?? Because w gays at least we have some familiarity with the equipment right, so even in relative inexperience u can make it p good. But like?? With f/m sex,, the first time u just have to go in blind,, like that's wack. Plus I feel like it's easy to get the gist of how to get a guy off but like,,, girls are more complicated lmao,, it's hard to do without practice,, which guys obvs can't just get on their own.  
> So I decided to cut poor Abe some slack and show him how it's done.

You're in a great mood. Abe's foster parents are out of town, so you and Abe have the house all to yourself. You got to spend the day hanging out and playing games together. Abe tried to teach you how to play starcraft, and you tried to show him runescape. The two of you eventually gave up and just played shitty flash games together. 

It's been a pretty damn good day. You change into your pajamas and head into Abe's room.

Abe is sitting up against his headboard, looking at his phone. He looks up and smiles at you as you walk up to the bed. "Hey pumpkin!"

You smile back at him, climbing up onto the bed and wriggling yourself into the space between his phone and his chest. You lean your head back against his shoulder. "Hey, babe."

The two of you sit like that for a while, your back firmly snuggled against his chest, his chin resting on the top of your head as he scrolls through Instagram. 

Eventually you scroll through all of Gandhi's incomprehensible memes, Cleo's latte art, and Joan's french poetry. Abe sets his phone on the bedside table and wraps his arms around you, setting his chin over your shoulder. You relax in his embrace as he holds you tightly.

"Sooo… did you want to do anything else before bed?" Abe asks sheepishly after a moment.

You snort at the hopeful tone in his voice. "Real smooth." You turn your head slightly, kissing his cheek. "But yes."

You take hold of one of Abe's hands, letting his other arm stay wrapped around your midsection as you hold it up in front of you, gently massaging his palm with your thumb. 

"So we've been dating for a while now, and while I'm definitely satisfied with the physical side of our relationship, and I'm pretty sure you are too, I know I tend to, uh, take charge whenever we're together and just kind of, um, take what I want? So I thought that today maybe I could teach you something. Like. How to use your hands?" You grip Abe's palm tightly, voice trailing off slightly, unsure. You wish you could see Abe's expression. "It's just, I thought that since I know you aren't super experienced, plus you're the first guy I've ever dated, and even inexperienced girls still basically know what to do but you would just have to figure it out on your own, so I, uh, thought I could give you a helping hand?" You laugh slightly, cutting yourself off. "No pun intended."

Abe lets out a chuckle, body tense. "You want me to… touch you?" He swallows. You can feel it move down his throat where you're pressed up against him and… yep, he's interested.

You grin, any nervousness gone. "It would be awful selfish of me to keep all my hard earned knowledge to myself, wouldn't it? Plus it would be a crime for these hands to go unappreciated any longer." You gaze wistfully at Abe's long graceful fingers for a second before pressing on.

"Here, sit up a little more." Abe straightens up, shifting slightly as you adjust to get comfortable.

"Ok." Your stomach flutters with excitement. "This is the best angle to teach you from, so just follow with me, alright?" You take his hands and set them on your hips, your own hands laid overtop, guiding. 

You slip them under the hem of your pajama shorts, resting them in the crook of your thigh. You shimmy your shorts off, kicking them onto the floor and letting your legs fall open. 

Abe's hands clench at your thighs and you hear his breathing quicken. You chuckle softly. "Here I am."

You put your hands on his once again, determined to continue the lesson. "Ok. First things first. Or actually hold on." You bring his hand up to your mouth and suck on his index finger and then his thumb, quickly getting them wet. 

Abe makes a strangled noise behind you. You ignore him and continue on. "With me you're gonna want to get your fingers wet first. Some girls get wet enough that you don't really need it, but some don't. Always better to be safe than sorry." 

You take his slick fingers and press them to your entrance. "Feel that? It might feel pretty wet, but trust me, some girls would be dripping onto the fucking bed right now."

You take his fingers and move them up to your clit, shuddering at the contact. "That little nub? That's the clit. It's really sensitive. Never ever forget it." 

You take his fingers and press them firmly into your clit, coaxing him into making small circular motions. "Alright so just like,  _ fuck _ , just rub it, yeah just like, little motions, just like that." You struggle to maintain your train of thought as Abe starts to get it, gaining confidence as he moves his fingers back and forth, pressure firm. 

Abe's hand stills as you grip his wrist and bring his fingers down to your entrance once more. "Ok, so you're gonna want to start with just one finger. I'm gonna guide you through this." You take his finger and gently slide it inside you to the first knuckle. 

You shiver as Abe lets out a small whine next to your ear. "Now, I want you to curl your finger slightly." Abe complies, pressing the tip of his finger up against your inner wall. You take his hand and move it up, sliding his finger out of you until the tip of his finger is just inside your entrance, then you stop.

"Can you feel how there's a patch there that's rougher than the rest? Or not really rough, but like, textured?" Abe nods shakily.

"Ok, so that spot, I don't know what it's called, but it can be sensitive too. It's not a gentle thing, though, you have to press it kinda hard. Here."

You take his middle finger and slide it in beside the first. "From this angle, if you take two fingers you can kind of like, hook it." Abe curls his fingers again. "Now pull towards me." 

"Like this?" Abe asks tentatively, crooking his fingers and pulling his hand in towards your bodies, pressing against your pubic bone.

"Almost. You're using your whole hand, you want the pressure on, like, just your fingertips more. Hold on." You bite your lip in concentration and put your hand over his again, guiding his fingers inside of you to push more firmly upwards, hips bearing down on his fingers as you finally get the pressure just right.

"Y'know, I've never done it myself, but I know from personal experience that you can make a girl squirt like this," you say, panting as you continue to grind onto Abe's fingers.

"Ok now I can't exactly reach because the angle is awkward but you have longer arms so if you just reach deeper you should be able to find-  _ ohh my god _ " Your hips jerk forward reflexively as Abe smoothly slides his fingers in all the way, somehow hitting your g-spot without even looking for it and  _ jesus christ you can't think _ .

You press your face into Abe's neck, whining incoherently as he massages that unbearable, delicious spot. "Abe for the love of god please,  _ please _ do not stop, just keep,  _ fuck _ , please, keep doing that baby, please, please,  _ please _ ."

You feel the pressure building as stars dance behind your eyes, Abe kneading rythmically. "I'm almost there, baby, please Abe, your other hand- I'm almost- clit-  _ fuck!" _

Abe seems to understand what you're trying to ask because he takes his other hand off your thigh and brings it to your clit, rubbing steady circles as he continues to press insistently into you with the other hand. 

You gasp, trembling, as you let go, thighs clenching around Abe's hand, vision going white as you cum with a small cry. You squirm as Abe fucks you through it, movements slowing until he pulls his soaked fingers out of you with a squelch.

"Holy fuck, Abe," you whisper hoarsely against his neck, "where did that come from?"

"I don't know." Abe says disbelievingly, "I guess it just came naturally."

You throw your head back against his shoulder, laughing. "C-" you wipe a tear from the corner of your eye, "Came naturally????" 

Suddenly the two of you are laughing hysterically, falling down onto the bed, shoulders shaking, holding each other tightly as you laugh and laugh and laugh. 

You clutch Abe's shoulders, finally looking at his face. He's still smiling, face red from laughter, eyes crinkled. You imagine you look much the same.

You roll on top of him, propping yourself up on your elbows, raising your eyebrows down at him as the two of you catch your breath.

"Let's see if you come naturally to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if any guys r gonna read this and actually use the helpful tips lmao. 
> 
> Is my stuff even enjoyable for guys to read ?? I feel like I cater pretty heavily to myself lol
> 
> Bi culture is loving 99.9% women and one fictional man


End file.
